teeny_geniusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Teeny Genius Kids
The Teeny Genius Kids are a term referring to any group of kids performing on Teeny Genius videos. Kids have always been part of TG — the first scene involving them was in the credits of Languages Everywhere when Ella was playing peekaboo with her parents. TG albums and songs sometimes credit the kids For songs with a Children’s Choir, including “the Alphabet Song” in Teeny Shakespeare, “Old MacDonald has a Farm” in Animals around me, and “The Wheels on the bus” in Let’s Go! Main Children * Buster and Cricket Jacobs * Peyton and Megan Steen * Maddie and Ella Fretz * Sydney and Ellie Burnham * Ollie Schultz * Lukas Tafua * Ben Sloane * Sid Sloane * Sarah Clark * Pierce Womack * Mia Carter * Aaron O'Neil * Olivia Ramsey * Julia Baker * Eric Baurbor * Matthew Nelson * Matthew Weaver * Jillian and Ryan Norried * Mia Fackrell Everyday Kids * Abbie Fretz * Lily Flake * Jack Patterson * Chris Greenbaum * Eila (World Music and Continents Adventure) * Kelly Byers * Maxon Schultz * Sam Sneddon * Abigail (Teeny Monet) * Nathaniel (Teeny Galileo) * Emma (Teeny Da Vinci and My First Sounds, appeared in the background of the 2012 about Teeny Genius promo, and appeared in the ABC east as 123 music video) * Sam (Teeny Galileo and My First Moves) * Parker (Teeny Galileo and My First Moves) * Daniel * Lottie (Teeny Neptune) * Jack Shintaku * Analena Jacobs * Shareif Morow * Caleb (Animals around me) * Ava (Animals around Me) * Cody (Wild Animal Safari) * Davis (Wild Animal SafarI) * Gavin (Teeny Newton) * Shamiya * Brielan * Sarah (Teeny Beethoven) * Anna * Jacob (Teeny Beethoven) * Sebastian * Ruby * Rowan (Teeny Neptune) * Ziggy (Teeny Neptune) * Amber (Teeny Neptune) * Taylor (Teeny Neptune) * Mia (Teeny Neptune) * Savannah (Teeny Neptune) * Thomas Johannesburg * Caleb (Teeny Neptune) * Emily (2012) * Trevor (Teeny Neptune) * Adam (Teeny Galileo) * Aidan (Teeny Galileo) * Henry (Teeny Galileo “Sun” music video) * Rachel (Teeny Galileo) * Ryan (Teeny Galileo and RyanToyReviews) * Robert (Teeny Galileo) * Peter (Teeny Galileo) * Alexander (Teeny Galileo and Alexander’s Treasures) * Tyler (2012) * Jake Haynes * Samantha (Teeny Galileo) * Kyle * Rudy (Teeny Da Vinci) * Chloe (Teeny Da Vinci) * Lana (2013) * Mary Alice Holloran * Isabella (Teeny Da Vinci and Isabella’s Treasures) * Cover (Teeny Da Vinci) * Eranzo Robinson (Teeny Da Vinci) * Karlie * Elijah (Teeny Da Vinci) * Isaac (Numbers Everywhere and How Many? BF) * Ashley (Numbers Everywhere) * Brooklyn (Numbers Everywhere) * Connor (Numbers Everywhere) - played by Connor Anderson, who would later be a regular cast member on Zoom on Season Four * Ashley (Numbers Everywhere) * Andrea (Teeny MacDonald) * Brandon (Teeny MacDonald) Trivia * Buster Ollie Peyton Megan Maddie Ella Sydney Ellie Ollie Sarah Julia Eric Matthew W. Matthew N. Pierce Mia F. Jillian Ryan Lucas and Mia C. are causican while Ben and Sid are african-american * Ben, Sid, Matthew W. and Sydney is 7, Matthew N., Sarah, Julia, Eric, Ollie, Megan, and Peyton are 5, Harrison, Lucas Ella Buster and Jillian are 4, Mia C. and Mia F. is 3, Charlotte, Maddie and Ryan are 2, * Maddie has appeared the most in videos, She first appeared in Teeny Mozart and last appeared in Teeny Beethoven * There have been many fanfictions about the kids. Ollie likes reading, Ella likes flowers, Maddie likes lemons, Megan and Peyton like the rain, Harrison and Charlotte like the beach, Mia F. likes watching Yo Gabba Gabba, Sydney likes animals, Cricket likes Strawberries, Ben likes cheese, Sid likes tomatoes, Matthew W. likes sports, Julia likes princesses, Sarah likes fun, Mia C. likes Christmas, Eric likes Halloween, Matthew N. likes dancing, Ryan likes ducks, Buster likes leaves, Lucas likes bubbles, and Jillian likes watching Sesame Street. * Cricket was originally going to be in Teeny Shakespeare, but rejected because she was filming a project * According to Margaret Fretz, Audrey Anthony was a babysitter for some of the kids: “Before she became famous, she was a babysitter for a few of the kids we had on the videos” Category:Teeny Genius Category:TG Culture